The Geek and The Bully: A DuncanxNoah Story REMAKE!
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: At school Noah always get bullied by Duncan. But what happens if Duncan started to be friendly to him TOO friendly? Warning: Languages, Yaoi (Male on Male), and Otaku. I made this remake because the regular was completely terrible. :P


**The Geek and The Bully: A DuncanxNoah story**

**Summary: At school Noah always get bullied by Duncan. But what happens if Duncan started to be friendly to him TOO friendly?**

**A/N: Yes, I have return with a BETTER version with the story. This was made in 3-02-12. Which means ALL my stories was shit back then but I was very young and I was learning how to write better. And without you guys I won't be a better writer today, and yet I'm still learning to be better writer. So yeah, also Gwen and Duncan FINALLY broke up. Courtney is still bitch even she went out with Scott, she was friends with Gwen and Zoey yet she's still a bitch it is so funny. I miss that season 1 Courtney when she first came there. Courtney…whatever this story isn't about that bitch. Sorry Courtney fans but she is pain of my ass. Glad Mal killed her…I mean…fuck…oh well. ANYWHO, I think season 6 is pretty interest. Only piss off part is that they don't have Noah. UGH! Noah is all-stars, god damn you can't see it! Maybe next season, I'm hoping. On to the questions now you guys probably wondering:**

**Q: Will this story is going to continue or this just a remake?**

**A: I'm going to continue with this story; I'm just doing a quick remake because it's pretty shitty.**

**Q: Did you really improve your writing or you're just lying to us?**

**A: Actually I did, a lot.**

**Q: Is Jasmine going to be on story still?**

**A: OF COURSE, IT'S ME GOD DAMN! I have to be somewhere!**

**Q: Will there be sexy scenes?**

**A: Is it why it's M?**

**Q: Will Cody likes Noah from the last chapter?**

**A: No, I'm going to change that part it was a stupid idea.**

**That is all questions you guys probably thinking of. If you guys have questions please ask. I probably don't mind. Ok, this A/N is getting too damn long. See you later! I don't Total Drama as you can see. I do own my character Jasmine and my ideas. PASTA~!**

_BEEP, BEEP!_

I woke up from the sound of my alarm clock. I hit the button to finally shut up. I don't really want to go to school. I saw someone jumping on top of me.

"WAKE UP, NOAH! Today is the first day of school! Better hurry up and get dress! Don't want end up late for the first day of school!" Jasmine said.

"Sure, I will once you GET OFF OF ME!" Jasmine got off of my bed.

"You better get dress or else!" Jasmine ran out my room. I sighed. I got up from bed and put my uniform on. It was a black sweater, white button shirt with the school's logo on it, black pants, and black shoes I went downstairs for breakfast. I grabbed my bowl of cereal and joined Jasmine.

"You look excited today."

"Yeah, excited for History class!"

"Oh god," I mumbled.

"I know lot things about World War II, thanks for my favorite anime!"

"Do you really have to mention that anime?"

"Of course, it's the best anime in this damn world! Also, I hope we get to learn Japanese soon! I want to go to Japan."

"We live in Canada, remember?"

"Who?" I sighed.

"I'm kidding! Of course, I know we live in Canada. I'm just hoping we get to learn Japanese!"

"We live in North America honey, not Asia."

"Oh whatever, time to go to school! Let's go!" I grabbed my backpack and walked out the house.

After a long walk to go the school, we are finally made it to the school. I went inside the school and walked straight to my locker. I opened my locker putting my books inside of there.

"Hey Noah," Cody ran up to me.

"Hey Cody, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, I want to tell you something what I just heard this morning."

"What is it?"

"Duncan is bullying you this year." I was shocked.

"Why, I thought it was Harold this year."

"I suppose not, I guess Duncan changes the pattern?" I sighed.

"Well, this is great not only Duncan is going to bully me for this year but my sister is going to go all "otaku" or whatever it's call in History now. And I was beginning to like History."

"Wait, why is your sister is going to go "otaku" in History?"

"Ever heard Hetalia?"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, that show is ruining my life now too."

"Look at the bright side Noah, at least your sister can help you on your History work." I sighed.

"Cody, you're not making this any better."

"Sorry,"

"I can't believe this year just begin and things already going bad." The school bell rings.

"Well, see you soon I suppose." Cody went off to class. I walked to my first class. While I was walking, suddenly Duncan was walking past me and made me drop my books. He stopped walking and looks at me.

"Oops my bad," He laughed and walked away. I have to pick up my stuff off the floor.

Can things get worst?

At my 3rd period, it was Gym. I changed into my gym clothes for class in boys' shower room. Once I changed into my gym clothes, I went to the basketball court. I stand there next to Cody while "listening" (and by listening I mean almost falling myself asleep) to my new chatty gym teacher.

"Does this teacher EVER shut up?" I giggled. By time he was done talking, almost all the guys was asleep. He shouted as loud as he can to wake us up. They should really change this class to "Nap Class" instead of Gym class.

Today, we were playing dodge ball and I can't stand it! Playing dodge ball reminds me of Total Drama. What was I thinking when I sign up for that? Probably, my stupidest choice I ever made. I had been hit by the ball much of times. I am so freaking tired of them hitting the ball at me! I managed myself to reach to Cody.

"I hate dodge ball."

"Me too, no wonder you didn't play on Total Drama."

"I like how the teacher put all the nerds in one team and all the douchebags on another."

"Haha, I thought I was the only one who notices." We tried covering ourselves to avoid being hit by the balls but it was no use. It kind of made it worst.

"What's the matter nerd, too scary of balls?" Duncan said.

"Of course not, we just too scary to get HIT by the balls!" Excellent Cody, just brilliant. I sighed.

"Duncan, why do you have to be such a pain in the…" Before I can even finish my sentence, I was hit by a ball on my face. I collapse on the floor and I can the world spinning, I heard Duncan laughing in the background.

"Noah, are you ok?" Cody asked.

"I'm going to get the nurse, ok?" I closed my eyes.

"_Duncan," I glaze into his blue eyes. His hands were my face and his face was closer to mines. My arms were around his hips. I can feel Duncan leaning closer to my face. It was nighttime, we were standing on the bridge. Cherry blossom leaves was blowing towards us. Everything in this scene was mostly a Japanese romance anime. Duncan leaned closer to my face and I feel his lips almost touching mines._

"_Duncan," I whispered. He slowly put his lips against…_

"Noah, are you there?" I woke up from Cody shaking me. I stood up and looked around. I'm here in an unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the nurse office, I'm so glad that you woke up Noah." I nodded.

"Is it time to go to my next class?"

"Almost, only like 10 minutes."

"Well, we should go to the boys' shower room so we can change."

"Ok,"

"Oh, thanks Cody,"

"No problem, that's what friends are for!" He smiled. I smirked at him.

"Well let's go,"

In my next class it was History, great I get to hear my sister talking about her favorite anime. Not exciting at all, lucky me I don't have to hear her talking about Hetalia all period because Cody is sitting next to her the suck part about this is I have to sit next to Duncan. That is not all; I have sit next to Duncan at the BACK of the class. Hooray for me the most asshole geek maybe in this Earth to sit next to Duncan the king of bullies. I walked over there and sat next to him. Well this is just going to turn out great is it?

"Hey nerd, what's up?"

"What do you want, Duncan?"

"Nothing, just want to mess with you."

"Of course, why bother to ask a retard like you?"

"I'm not retard, you better take that back or I'll kick your ass!"

"That's wonderful, I don't really care. Plus we're in a classroom not at outside. Even though, you DO kick my ass you will be expelled for getting into a fight again. And I'm pretty sure you don't want to do that because you want to keep seeing the person you like which that's Gwen."

"So, I'm not able to put a fight with you but I can harass you in all classes."

"What do you mean all…?" I suddenly realize…no.

"Don't tell you're in all…" He nodded.

"Why, why do you hate me so?" I mumbled.

After Duncan bothered the hell out of me, it was finally lunch. I went over to Cody's table and sat with him.

"Hey Cody,"

"Did you have fun at history class?"

"Being bother to death, what do you think?"

"I take that as a no."

"How come it's me this year?"

"I don't know, maybe Duncan just feels like messing with you this year. I bet next year going to mess with Harold."

"No, there has to be something going on with Duncan. I remember last year when Duncan has to sit next to me in Science class, and let's just say he wasn't too happy."

"Oh yeah, I remember when he…well you know what. Maybe he just got use to you."

"I suppose so, also have you seen Duncan flirting with my sister?"

"I haven't seen him doing that all day." The school bell rings.

"Well, enough about that guy I see you later Cody." I got up and went to my class.

After all the rest of the classes, finally it was time to go home. Too bad, I have to walk there. I was walking with my sister, Jasmine.

"Hey Noah-san,"

"Don't say "san"."

"Why, I think it's cute." I sighed.

"Have Duncan flirted with you today?"

"No, he hasn't flirted with me all day. That's weird because even he has a girlfriend, he'll still flirt with me. Maybe, he likes someone."

"Duncan liking someone that is unusual, I thought he doesn't have the heart to like anyone."

"Oh don't be such dick, Noah! Duncan has a heart...somewhere. Plus, I think Duncan was happy when he heard he had to sit with you in History."

"Yeah, also he is bullying me this year."

"He is bullying you? I thought it was Harold this year."

"Exactly,"

"My yaoi senses are tingling; I need to get to the bottom of this situation! And I'm hoping it's yaoi!" I sighed.

"This is why I don't want to walk with you anymore."

"Oh shut up!"

The next day was even weirder than yesterday. I was with Cody (as always) when it was Gym class in the basketball court. This time we actually play basketball, and I couldn't throw a single ball. I was so bad that even Cody could throw a ball. I couldn't throw anything!

"Not even trying, huh?" I turned around and saw Duncan.

"Duncan, help him out to throw A ball while the rest of you are done for today." Everyone went to back to the boys' shower room except Duncan and I. We were all alone.

"Here Noah, let me help you." What? Since when he started saying my real name? He tried to help but yet it completely an epic fail.

"Noah, you're doing it right."

"When did you ever start saying my real name? What happen to "geek" or "nerd"?"

"Just pay attention, do you want to be late for class or what?" I sighed.

At History class, things get a lot stranger than Jasmine trying to act Japanese and that's a bad thing. While I was working on classwork, I feel something touching my under my pants. I looked down and saw Duncan touching my dick. I blush.

"Duncan, what are you doing? You know you can get in trouble like this, right?" I whispered.

"Does it feel good?" I nodded and blush even more. He smiled.

"Noah, what are you doing?" The history teacher asked. Duncan stopped touching me and pretends like he was working the whole time.

"Um nothing," I continue working on the classwork like nothing ever happen.

At lunch, I was talking to Cody what happened at History class.

"Cody, guess what Duncan did to me when we was history class."

"Did he hurt you or something like that?"

"No, he touched my dick when we were there."

"Noah stop lying, Duncan will not do something like that."

"Um yes he did, that's why my pants are unzipped. Oh wait, I need zip that up." I zipped my pants.

"Whatever," I sighed.

After school, Jasmine is taking way too long to get out of class so probably Jasmine is in the boys bathroom because knowing her, she likes to go to boys bathroom to check if there is some "yaoi" or whatever its call for gay porn in Japanese. I went inside the boys' bathroom, looking for Jasmine. Later, Duncan came inside the bathroom with a smile on his face when he saw me. Um, I don't know what that is about but I find it quite…odd. He walked up to me.

"Hey Noah," Duncan is being friendly to me? Is it one of those horror romance stories when the guy likes a girl but like WAY too much and he ends up killing people for her but the girl doesn't even like him? Because if it is, I'm really creepy out now or Duncan is going to be a pain in the ass again, whatever it is I'm going say the respond I always say to people when they come up to me.

"What do you want, Duncan?"

"Aw baby, why are you acting like that to me?" He walks closer to me.

"Baby?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" Yes, calling a guy "baby" is really strange.

"Ok Duncan, great performances and all but seriously what do you want?" He smiled and leans closer to me. His arms were around my hips and I can feel his forehead on mines. Is he going to do what I think he is going to do?

"This," I felt his lips against mines. This was my first kiss ever. (Besides me accidently kissing Cody's EAR. I did not kiss him on the lips! Geez, you people to stop that.) My face was shock and red but slowly kissing back to Duncan. I closed my eyes and enjoy the kiss. He opened his mouth and made the kiss even deeper. I grabbed to his black uniform jacket. I can feel Duncan's hand rubbing my hair. We pull back from kiss and I opened my eyes. My face was completely red.

"Hey Noah, come on let's go! Oh wait, you guys having a moment?!"

**A/N: Personally, I like writing about the kissing part. At the end I got lazy really. So what do you think? Is this version is better? Of course! I hope you guys enjoy! BYE! Japan is awesome. :)**


End file.
